After Eclipse
by deadlykiwi
Summary: Bella and Edward are now married. Bella's transformation into a vampire and their honeymoon! BxE
1. After The Wedding

Hey there guys

**Hey there guys! I'm a huge fan of the Twilight series so I started writing a fanfic! The fourth book isn't coming out fast enough so I'll make up my own version. Hah! Lol. I don't have much experience writing fanfics, but I hope you like it. Please review! Peace out. **

Trying not to trip over my own feet, Edward and I raced to the shiny Volvo parked in front of the building I had just gotten married in. Grabbing my dress, I shoved myself into the car, bumping my head in the process.

"Typical Bella…," Edward said with a grin. He reached across the car and grabbed my hand. He laced his fingers with mine and held my hand tightly. I averted my gaze to his face and frowned. Although he was smiling, his smile didn't touch his eyes like it usually did. I knew what was on his mind.

Tonight is the night Edward is going to change me. I am going to become one of them. I am going to become a vampire, and it was only a few hours away! My stomach knotted thinking about it… Although I want to become a vampire, I couldn't help being frightened of it. All that I ever knew was going to be thrown away. I won't be able to see Charlie or Renee for a few years, I can't have any contact with people, and I have to be isolated from the world. New vampires are dangerous, and I was afraid of become a wild, bloodthirsty monster. A chill rushed down my spine, but I shook it off. Edward was going to be there for me. He would never let me get out of control.

My nerves relaxed and I closed my eyes, inhaling and exhaling deeply. Edward glanced over at me and sighed.

"Nervous about tonight?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Very." I answered.

"Don't worry Bella; I'll help you through it. We can do it together." He smiled and squeezed my hand.

"I know." I blushed and smiled. I tore my eyes away from his prefect face and looked down the road. The disgustingly green trees whizzed past us in a blur. We were headed to Edward's house. Inside, the rest of the Cullen family had made preparations for my transformation, such as anesthesia to dull the pain and moving Edward's belongings into a bigger room so that my things could fit as well. Edward had decided to keep the black and gold bed, now that he knew there was going to be a use for it.

We slowly pulled into the driveway and parked. I reached to open the car door, but Edward was there before my hand even touched it. He yanked the door open and reached inside and pulled me out. He chuckled and I protested for him to put me down, but he had already nudged the car door shut with his foot, and he walked to the front door of the house. Holding me with one hand he went to open the door, but Alice pushed the door open and squealed with delight.

"This is so adorable! It's just like how I saw it!" Alice announced as she excitedly jumped up and down. She dragged us inside and Edward promptly put me back on the ground. Everyone gave us a hug, including Rosalie. Esme suggested that we change into more comfortable clothes, and I agreed with gusto. Edward and picked me up again and he sped up the stairs into his room with inhuman speed. He gently set me on the bed, and I gazed up at him. His liquid topaz eyes made me blush again, but I didn't care. All my cares disappeared as he leaned down and gently pressed his cold lips to mine.


	2. Temptation

Hey there, it's me again

**Hey there, it's me again! Don't forget to review the story! I'd like to know what you think of it! **

Edward stepped back and said, "Love, I need to talk to Carlisle for a moment. I'll be right back." He briskly strode out of the room and quietly shut the door. I decided that this was a good time for me to get out of this poofy dress before I seriously hurt myself in it.

I looked around for my over-packed suitcase and found it poking out from underneath Edward's queen-sized bed. As I was pulling it out I noticed it was unzipped. I flipped it open, and realized all my clothes were gone. Bewildered, I assumed that Alice had decided to put everything away. Looking around I located a second dresser next to Edwards. It black and slick, obviously very expensive. Looking through the various drawers I located a black t-shirt and blue Capri pants. I set the clothes on the bed and I tried to wriggle out of the white wedding dress. I realized that I couldn't get out of it without unzipping it, and I groped for the zipper. My hand couldn't reach it.

Reentering the room, Edward eyed me suspiciously and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Edward… I can't reach the zipper to this darn thing. Can you unzip me?"

"Bella…I don't think I should. I'll get Alice…." Edward said, starting to head out of the room again.

"Edward! We're married. You can see my in my underwear," I said coyly.

"Silly Bella, you know I could lose control of myself…" I gave him one of those I've-heard-that-a-million-times-before-and-don't-care looks.

He sighed, "Alright…I'll do it. Come here, love."

Bella walked a few steps and turned around so that her back was facing him. She felt his fingers graze her skin as he slid his hand down her back until he reached the zipper of the dress. He grasped the zipper and slowly started to pull it down. The dress became loose and started to slip. I heard Edward quickly catch his breath. He continued to slowly unzip the dress and his breathing became uneven. The dress fell down to my ankles exposing my half-naked body. I turned around and tried to quickly step out of the wedding gown, but my foot caught it, causing me to stumble. I started to fall, but Edward reacted superhumanly and caught me in his arms. We stared into each others eyes and the moment took over.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He returned the kiss and ran his hands through my hair and over my lower back. I did the same, causing the kiss to turn serious. My heart began to skip beats in my chest. Our tongues danced and memorized each other as our kiss went on. My heart stopped beating altogether. Edward pulled his lips from mine and the fiery passion dissipated. I looked up into his eyes, which were now black with lust. He looked at me longingly, but he let go of me and stalked to a corner of the room, where he stood pinching the bridge of his perfectly shaped nose.

"Bella, you know I can't…." said Edward exasperatedly. I pulled on a shirt, wwalked behind him and put my arm around his waist.

"I know… I'm sorry I tempted you to go too far. But it's hard for me to resist, too. You drag me in like you have a magnetic pull!" I giggled.

"What am I going to do with you?" Edward chuckled. He turned around and placed his hands on my waist and buried his nose in my hair. He inhaled.

"You smell wonderful," he whispered. I closed my eyes and deeply took in his intoxicating scent. We stood in the middle of the room embracing each other and thinking of things to come.


	3. The Change

Hey there guys

**Hey there guys! It's me again! Did ya miss me? Jk. I know it took FOREVER for me to write another chapter, but I haven't had any time to just sit down and write! Life is so chaotic! Well here's the next chapter. Enjoy…..**

"I'm going to miss your heartbeat…" Edward sadly whispered. I looked up at him and gazed into his perfect amber eyes. I knew he was going to miss the sounds of my heart. My unevenly excited heartbeat. But this was the only choice he had left for us to be together. I love him with my heart and soul. We were absolutely perfect for each other, and nothing was going to change that. Ever.

"Bella! Edward! It's time…" called Carlisle from down stairs. We slowly walked out of our room and headed down the stairs, hand in hand. I took a deep breath, inhaling precious oxygen. The vital element my body needed to survive. But soon, I won't even need to breath.

We reached the bottom of the stairs I glanced at every face of the Cullen clan. They were my family and my dearest friends. And they were ready to accept me into their world.

Remembering my other friends, I thought of Jacob. But I quickly cleared my mind. It hurt enough to know he was gone, but remembering when he was here made it hurt even more.

Gathering up my courage, I looked Carlisle straight in the eye.

"Where are we going to do this?" I asked.

"The basement. We can't have anyone hear you," answered Carlisle. I flinched. I wasn't looking forward to the pain, and I hoped the anesthesia works enough to dull it. I gulped. Edward glanced down at me with a small smile.

"It will be okay, Bella." Edward promised. But I could see the torture behind his eyes, knowing he was going to cause me pain, and that there wasn't much he could do to help.

We were in the basement. Somehow Carlisle had been able to get a hospital bed and a few other expensive-looking hospital equipments inside. I also noticed that the hospital bed had straps on it. Obviously, to hold me down. Noticing my loathing toward the hospital bed, Edward tried to explain.

"It's so you won't be on the ground. You'd be writhing in pain for days on the concrete floor, so why not make it a bit more comfortable?" Edward said, trying to lighten the atmosphere. I was suddenly feeling very faint and I started gasping for air. I held onto Edward's hand even tighter, afraid I might fall. A huge wave of calm washed over me and I loosened my grip on Edward's hand. I glanced at Jasper and he stared back at me, his face void of any emotion. My breathing became even again, and I mouthed a silent "thank you" to him. He nodded in return.

Later, Carlisle hooked me up to a bag of anesthesia and a heart monitor. And I sat upon the bed, holding Edwards hand, lost in the vast sea of amber in his eyes.

"I can take over from here," Edward said to Carlisle without breaking our trance-like gaze. Carlisle lightly stepped away, letting Edward finish the job. "Lay down, love," whispered Edward, lightly pushing me down onto the bed. I obeyed silently. He strapped me in and leaned over the bed to kiss me. This kiss had been like the one in our room. Soon it felt like I couldn't control myself and I tried to wrap my arms around his neck. I realized that he had already strapped me down. He broke away and whispered, "I love you."

"Me too…." I replied groggily, as the anesthesia started to take affect.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, ready for my new life….

**EPOV**

I leaned in, taking in the sight of her and trying to choose the best place for the venom to spread quickly. Bella's neck called to me, drawing me in. I could feel the fresh venom gathering in my mouth, causing my senses to heighten. Bringing my face inches away from her delicious-looking neck, I inhaled her scent. My favorite smell.

I parted my lips and exhaled. I kissed her neck and sank my teeth into her flesh. I could feel my venom mixing with her blood as I drank it in. It was delicious. I opened my eyes, again, surprised by how excellent her blood was. More venom pulsed from me into her. Wait! I have to stop! I won't kill her. I pulled my mouth away from her neck, staring at the mark I had left. It was gushing fresh blood, making my mouth flood with more venom. I turned around and spit it on the floor.

I looked around and noticed that everyone but Carlisle had left, unable to handle the scent of Bella's blood. He lingered in the doorway, waiting to be needed. Bella groaned softly. Her calm, peaceful expression swiftly changed into a grimace. I grabbed her hand and whispered, "It will be over soon…"

**BPOV**

Fire flowed through my veins! First my neck, then it spread through my whole body. It wasn't as bad as it had been on my hand a year ago, but it was enough my make me cry out in pain. My blood boiled as it coursed through my body. All I could do was cry out and wait for it to be over. My waiting had begun.

**EPOV**

Bella had been going in and out of consciousness for the last two days and my eyes never left her. I spent every second hating myself for doing this to her. I hated what I was, what I had done, and what it was doing to her. It was hurting her, but it was the only option I had left….

**BOPV**

I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling. I noticed that I had been moved to a different room. Edward's room. I was lying in the huge golden bed, covered by the thick gold comforter. The pain had started to recede, and I could feel my fingertips. My whole arm was tingling and the fire was going away.

After a few hours I could feel my whole body again, but it didn't seem like my body. Everything was different. I especially noticed was my sight was different. I could see everything in more detail, like I've never seen before. The colors and shapes were more vivid, more brilliant.

Turning my head, I looked for Edward. He was sitting on the soft couch, waiting for me to do something. I grabbed the blanket and flicked my wrist to get out from under it. But to my surprise, the blanket soared into the wall and landed with a soft "thud".

"Oh," was all I could manage, amazed with my new strength. I swung my legs off of the bed and stood up. It was the most fluid, graceful thing I'd ever done. It was a natural feeling and I didn't even have to try. I loped over to Edward and landed in his lap. He stared at me with wide eyes, saying nothing. His mouth twitched into a small grin and he wrapped his arms around me.

"You're finally awake," was all he said. I smiled. His eyes opened even wider, the was grin replaced with an open mouthed look of wonder. Confused, I asked, "What?"

"Go look in the mirror," he said carefully, motioning with his hand to a mirror on the wall. I stood up and walked over to the mirror and looked at my reflection. I gasped. My skin was even whiter than it was to begin with, and I had a perfect complexion. My teeth were perfectly straight and razor sharp. Then I looked at my eyes. They were as red a blood, and they burned with a new hunger. My teeth glistened with new venom as I thought of that strange hunger that I had never felt before.

"I think we should hunt, now, love," Edward said softly, suddenly behind me. I turned around and hugged him, and again, to my surprise I was actually able to move him. He was no longer the granite statue he used to be. We were almost equally matched in strength. He looked at me with surprise at first, than his faced bursts into a wide grin. He buried his nose in my hair and inhaled.

"Let's go, Bella," whispered Edward, and we ran.

We superhumanly sped down the stairs and to the front door. Edward opened it and away we went. The speed was incredible. I never knew Edward felt like this when he ran. It was…exhilarating! The sounds and smells were everywhere! With my senses at an all time high, I was powerful. I was deadly. I was a vampire.


	4. Prey

I'm so excited about Breaking Dawn coming out

**I'm so excited about Breaking Dawn coming out. I'm definitely going to the midnight release at Borders. Anyway, here's more to the story, let's see what happens next! (I do have to warn you, its gets kinda graphic. Gore wise)**

It felt amazing! Not needing a single breath or looking out for my feet was a strange feeling indeed. It never crossed my mind that Edward would feel this way when he ran.

I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply, taking in the strange, new aromas. What was that? One of the scents quickly caught my attention, and I whipped my head around to glance at the source of the smell. It was a young doe. She had felt us go by and was scrambling away for her life. Venom pounded from my teeth, sending me into a world I did not yet know. Instinct took over. I let go of Edward's hand, flying toward the frightened doe. He had guessed that I would catch the doe's scent and anticipated my every move. He stood standing by, watching with patient, gold-black eyes.

I forgot the forest. I forgot Edward. I forgot my name. I forgot about everything except my prey. It was the only thing I could think about. It was the center of my attention and it was MINE. Eyes rolling wildly, the doe ran for its life, which was going to immediately be taken away.

The smell was driving me insane. I had to have it NOW. I crouched and launched myself at the doe. I hit it with a sickening crunch and landed on top of it. Nearly half of its ones were broken, and it screamed, still trying to escape. Some of its bones were sticking out of its flesh, and it still tried to get away. Pity crossed my mind for an instant, but my thirst was more powerful than my mind…and lost control.

Grabbing the doe by the neck, I opened my mouth…and sank my razor sharp teeth into my first meal as a vampire. Blood gushed from an artery I had severed. It filled my mouth with the warm, red liquid. I swallowed. My mouth quickly filled again, and I swallowed. Venom pulsed from my teeth into the deer. It had been screaming while I drank, but I barley noticed. The venom had started to take effect and the doe's screams started faded along with its life. I could feel its heart beat slow, lessening the pumping of blood into my mouth. Ravenous, I started sucking the blood from the nearly dead beast.

The doe had died minutes ago, and most of its blood had been sucked out. I snapped out of my frenzy-induced trance. I felt something dripping down my chin. I reached up and wiped off with my wrist. My face turned white when I realized what it was….blood. I looked around and saw a blood-drained deer. Did I do that? Suddenly glimpses of my frenzy came backed to me. I fell on my hands and knees and dry heaved. Edward was suddenly behind me patting me back.

"Vampires can't vomit." He reminded me. "It's just a human reaction that will soon go away."

I dry heaved again, still waiting for something to come up. Finished, I leaned my head on Edward's knee, sobbing. No tears came, but I was still disgusted with myself. I had turned into a wild animal, out of control and cold-blooded. Edward slowly lowered himself to the ground where he effortlessly sat next to me. He sat there, holding me in his arms as I wept tearlessly.

"It will soon pass…That's how it is for every one their first time….It'll pass…" He reassured me. I leaned into him, silently sobbing, thanking God he was here.


End file.
